<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worst Way to be Outed by coffee_dove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999469">Worst Way to be Outed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_dove/pseuds/coffee_dove'>coffee_dove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Discovery, M/M, No Smut, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_dove/pseuds/coffee_dove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry get into an argument, talking it out in an abandoned classroom. Little do they know, that Hermione and Pansy are listening behind the closed door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Worst Way to be Outed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you guys enjoy! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry’s POV<br/>
Harry stared uncomfortably down at his plate, his untouched food an invitation for Ron. It was dinner time at Hogwarts, and the Great Hall was bustling with life and commotion. </p><p>	“Harry, are you alright?” Hermione’s concerned voice snapping him back down to reality. “You haven’t eaten anything yet, is something bothering you?”</p><p>	“I’m alright, thanks Hermione. Just not very hungry, you know?” Harry responded, going back to his trance like state. </p><p>	“You know, you can tell us if anything is wrong. Malfoy has been staring daggers at you all night, did you two have another fight?” She questioned. </p><p>	Like always, Hermione was right, but this was not the sort of fight she had in mind. Harry had been seeing Draco secretly for about a year now, hooking up in broom closets and taking midnight strolls by the lake. Draco had been wanting to announce their love for each other, as he wasn’t pleased with fangirls making a move on his Potter. </p><p>	Scared that his friends would think less or abandon him, Harry had refused every time, saying that he wasn’t ready yet, or that it might affect Draco’s status. Although, really, Harry didn’t want the world to know that he was gay.</p><p>	Having had enough of the excuses and the lies, the Slytherin boy had stormed out of their broom closet, whispering that if Harry wasn’t willing to do this for him, that maybe they shouldn’t be together in the first place. He had left Harry to run after him, turning a corner and disappearing into a crowd. Not wanting to leave anybody suspicious, the Gryfindor stopped his pursuit, turning around and heading towards the dorms. </p><p>	“Harry?” Ron’s voice brought him back from his thoughts, questioning and rough. Half-chewed food could be seen in his mouth. “Mate, are you okay? You’ve been staring at Dean for the past ten minutes.”</p><p>	“Huh?” Harry sputtered, turning to face a weirded out Dean. “Sorry, I’ve just got something on my mind. Excuse me for a moment, will you?” The raven boy stood up, heading towards the door. </p><p>Draco’s POV<br/>
He had been staring at Potter’s back for the whole of the night. His eyes were red and puffy; it was obvious he’d been crying. Even when he was pissed at Harry, though, he couldn’t keep away from him, eyeing the Gryffindor’s tousled hair and strong body. He missed his lover, sure, but this was all for the better…. Or was it?</p><p>	Pansy, Vincent and Goyle knew to leave Draco alone. Whenever he came to dinner silent and red-eyed, there was a poisonous air around him.<br/>
Watching him from a safe distance away, Pansy pondered whatever could have happened. Potter had probably set him off again, they seemed to have had more arguments lately.<br/>
Suddenly, Draco got up, pushing away his plate. Startled, Pansy starred as he followed Potter out the door. In Draco’s current mood, a fight was both risky and dangerous, so she decided to follow them and hopefully avoid any troubles. Granger apparently also had that idea, and the two silently agreed to play nice and just retrieve their friends. </p><p>Harry’s POV<br/>
The chosen one stumbled from one hallway to another, feeling Draco hot on his tail. Wanting to avoid any drama, Harry kept going, hoping to lose the blonde that was stalking him through the halls.<br/>
Taking a wrong turn, Harry ended up in an empty classroom, with nowhere to go and no places to hide. In that one moment, he seriously considered jumping out of the window. </p><p>“Harry, I’m really sorry.” Draco’s voice echoed through the room, the moonlight from the window lighting up his pale face. Harry gasped in surprise; Draco never apologized. “I know I shouldn’t have blown up on you like that, but I love you. Please, you can take your time, I just want to hold you again.”</p><p>Harry, so surprised and grateful, ran towards his boyfriend, colliding into him. He pushed the blonde against a wall, cupping his hands around the other boy’s face. They kissed, so passionately that Pansy and Hermione fell through the door where they had been listening in.</p><p>The room went dead silent. Even the owls outside stopped hooting. </p><p>“Wait….” Hermione broke the stillness. “You two are dating?”</p><p>Harry, looking embarrassed, sprung away from Draco, then looked to the floor, nodding just a little.</p><p>“For how long?” Pansy screeched, heartbroken by the news.</p><p>“And why didn’t you tell us?” Hermione asked, a hurt look on her face. Her question was directed towards Harry, but he was far too flustered to even look up.</p><p>“About a year now.” Draco responded, colour rushing into his pale white cheeks. “Harry didn’t want to tell anyone about us; but I guess it’s all out now…” He continued.</p><p>A few days later…<br/>
The newly announced couple were in a delirious state of happiness, Harry because all his friends were accepting and Draco because girls had finally stopped approaching his man.</p><p>	The news of their relationship had spread like wildfire, and soon the whole castle had been informed of their status. Gay and lesbian couples started coming out like crazy, encourouged by the example that the Chosen One had set.</p><p>	Draco was finally able to hold hands and kiss Harry in public, even though his father shamed him. He was able to be more carefree, and was evidently happier than he had ever been.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>